


Ruin and a summer surprise

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Aitziber(Tokora) adventures [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, Post-Battle of Azanulbizar, Swearing, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin finds Tokora Stormfury where he least expects her to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruin and a summer surprise

Tokora Stormfury as she was dubbed after the Battle of Azanulbizar was not one to be dealt with so mildly. She saved Frerin by giving him the best soldiers from her vanguard. She blew the mine entrance, how she managed to get the military grade explosives set in the stone front gates without the orc's noticing them is beyond me. Not to mention the over a thousand feet of what she called 'a shock tube detonator' that she used at the right moment after warning us to get down. 

It drew attention to her and I have never seen her that furious in my entire life. She was completely exhausted after the battle throwing the short sword from one of her fallen comrades to cut off Azog's arm. Part of it anyway. As he was dragged away screaming just as she blew a whisstle that summoned her waiting 'secret weapon' which happened to be sabertooth tigers. Surprisingly the battle was over with a little over a thousand dead yet their was no song sung because now their was no way they could get into Moria. Except through the side entrance.

 

"I think you've made a statement _King-in-Exile_ Thrór. All you managed to do is nearly kill us all and not but a few of you petty lot know how to think and act. Follow orders to the Tee yeah?" She walked up to Thror already towering over him. The glare she gave him was filled with disgust.

 

"Fools, ye lot are. You think that we had the advantage?! They held the high ground all you held is some stupid excuse for war, yet I followed to save your sorry ass. Out of obligation." She looked at the dwarves, men, dwelves,half-elf, and elves still standing or wounded.

 

"And that is all! What you lot are incapable of seems to be understanding that a ruler has no right to ask you to _all follow him_ to your death? You don't realize that you have as much power as this king right here. None are above each other as in death we are all equal."

 

"I hope you have nightmares Thrór, any ruler shouldn't rest easy. Those that do have there heads in the clouds." 

 

"How can you say that he's your king!"

 

She stood defiant she held herself in a way that only Thorin and his family could except for one thing: she wore her mothers crown. A silver coronet that resembled an elvish crown (Lord Elrond's) but the resemblance ended there in the center was a symbol no one in Middle Earth saw before. It looked like three ovals pointed at the ends trying to make a triangle but getting tangled in the center making a smaller triangle there. 

 

"My king has long been dead. Those who follow blindly are contributing nothing to what we fight for. Your more than welcome to it." She snapped at the soldier under Thráin's command. She never really did anything except fight our own plans before battle looking at our own strategy we had on a map.

_"About time you showed up." Náin teased her as she finally entered the tent where we planned our strategy._

_"What I do in my free time what little I have left is my own business." She had said to Náin, looking at the figurines representing our armies in blue and the enemies in red._

_"Yeah keep telling yourself that."_

_"I am hardly in the mood to deal with foolishness unless you don't realize their is a time and place for everything. This isn't the time nor the place for such things."_

_"And a lass would be one to know."_

_"Try me, and you might find out how humorous I feel in a second." she pressed a Tomahawk to his throat. With drawing it soon after. Looking at our maps._

_"That might actually work if it wasn't heavily wooded and swampy."  
_

 

Those that died were all in her command the carnage they inflicted was both disturbing and gross. I have never seen anyone ever cleave anyone in two with a swing of an ax. Those soldiers she had are not only seasoned but extremely vicious.

 

Back to the present, I found her near the sea looking into one of the tide pools with curiosity just as an octopus without warning snatched a crab walking along the edge of the tide pool. 

 

I told her we had to head home and we did so.

 

She made dinner of an unusual kind. No, not haggis. She called it a dragon fruit her brothers kept it cool in the pantry some how. She made some steaks while her brothers procured some things she needed for later, while Fíli complained about how hot it was and Kíli made fun of him. She somehow managed to make ice creme and dragon fruit smoothies for all of us after dinner which everyone enjoyed because you could eat it with a spoon (Fíli said he wanted to eat it) or drink it with a straw.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I was going with this.  
> I do not own the Hobbit.


End file.
